


Second in command

by RosadelValle



Series: Heart of darkness [2]
Category: Narcos (TV), Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, azul is depressed, but like VERY MILD, car rides are just like that, i love villains, not very gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosadelValle/pseuds/RosadelValle
Summary: Despite his long-time familiarity with violence and death, when the car hits a pothole and Nava’s head bounces against the car door making a loud wet noise, Azul can’t help but cringe internally: the thought of blood and brain matter leaking on the upholstery isn’t exactly pleasant.Azul and Nava's last car trip.





	Second in command

**Author's Note:**

> Another character study.   
> Another story about a man that lived in the shadow, in more than one way.

Despite his long-time familiarity with violence and death, when the car hits a pothole and Nava’s head bounces against the car door making a loud wet noise, Azul can’t help but cringe internally: the thought of blood and brain matter leaking on the upholstery isn’t exactly pleasant. 

 

_ Seems like this is our last trip, jefe. _

 

The thing in the backseat that used to be his boss doesn’t answer: Gallardo fucked him up real bad. Still...it feels just right to be the one to drive him to his last destination, since he spent God knows how many hours trapped in a car with his director. Azul doesn’t remember those times too fondly: long and boring travels or short and adrenaline-filled rides with the everpresent circus of the escort, the cars and having to coordinate everyone just to move a few steps. It didn’t help that Nava wasn’t exactly an exciting companion, with the way he schizofrenically alternated between staring out of the window in a trance-like state and speaking excitedly with his usual symphony of snarls and smirks. 

Although speaking isn’t quite the right word, since Nava never really talked with him: he just rambled on and gave orders, except for those rare times he asked for his opinion on something.

 

When Gallardo bashed the head of the boss in, it was so sudden he couldn’t do anything: after the first blow it was already too late. He doesn’t know if he would have done something though, given the chance. He didn’t hate Nava but he didn’t like him either. He definitely wasn’t a likeable man: the grimacing, the weird cadence, his being annoyingly tactile… and the contempt. The underlying contempt you could always sense in his voice when he was talking to people he didn’t deem worthy (most people). Azul thinks that Gallardo killed him because of that, rather than for the money.

But Nava was also a clever son of a bitch, more than clever in fact. He was the smartest man he ever met: the DFS had always been powerful but he made it truly efficient, a terrifying fear-machine. Azul looks at the mess in the backseat and thinks that it was a real waste. Kind of a pity. 

 

_ Well, boss… this is it. Can’t say it’s been a pleasure but it’s been...something. _

  
  



End file.
